memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
James T. Kirk (alternate reality)
:You may be looking for the prime universe James T. Kirk. James Tiberius Kirk was a Starfleet captain in the 23rd century. He was best known for commanding the . Biography Early life James Kirk was born on a shuttlecraft of the to Winona Kirk and George Kirk - just seconds before the death of his father at the hands of Nero aboard the Narada in 2233. He was named after his mother's father, James, and his father's father, Tiberius. His father's last moments involved him hearing James for the first time and finding out he was a boy before deciding on a name with his wife. Kirk had a somewhat rebellious streak in him when growing up, once taking his stepfather's car and sending it over a cliff, and engaging in bar fights. Captain , who wrote his dissertation on the USS Kelvin, attempted to talk some sense into the rebellious Kirk and persuade him to join Starfleet, firmly believing that he could do more with himself than get into bar fights and break all the laws in the state of Iowa. Kirk laughed at the idea of joining Starfleet, but Pike reassured him that with his aptitude he could make Captain and have his own ship in only eight years. Soon after their conversation, and to the surprise of Pike, Kirk decided to enlist. It was on his trip to the Academy where he first met . Academy years While at Starfleet Academy, Kirk became friends with McCoy and had failed the ''Kobayashi Maru'' test twice. He decided that the third time, he would win, with McCoy curious as to how. Kirk managed to cheat the test and succeeded in winning. , who programmed the "no-win scenario," investigated the matter. While discussing his cheating ways with his superiors, Kirk argued that the test itself was a cheat, and stated he didn't believe in the no-win scenario, something he believed his father would agree with. During this discussion, came under attack by Nero, and many of the Cadets were called into action, including McCoy, who was able to smuggle Kirk aboard the . Nero Spotted Kirk tried telling Pike and Spock about Nero's attack, and trap. Eventually, Kirk, McCoy, and were able to convince Pike about the trap. Pike raised the shields as they entered the Vulcan system, only to find a massive debris field of destroyed Federation starships, having been attacked by Nero. Nero and Pike introduced themselves to each other after Nero hailed the Enterprise. Nero asked Pike to come aboard the Narada to discuss a cease fire. Although Kirk and Spock knew it was a trap, Pike still agreed to Nero's demands. Nero sent his mining platform down to Vulcan with intent to destroy it. As Pike, , Olson, and Kirk are en route to the shuttle Pike appoints Kirk as First Officer. While the shuttle approached the Narada, Olson, Kirk, and Sulu jumped out and parachuted down to the mining platform to stop Nero. Attack on Vulcan Kirk and Sulu landed on the mining platform, although Olson was killed in his attempt to land, and faced off against two of Nero's Romulan soldiers. Kirk and Sulu eventually killed both of their adversaries before destroying the platform. Sulu fell from the platform before they were beamed off, and Kirk dove after him. He caught Sulu and quickly asked to be beamed up. The Enterprise navigator, quickly rushed to the transporter room and saved their lives just before they impacted the ground. Marooned Spock marooned Kirk for his mutinous behavior in trying to pursue the Narada. Kirk woke up in his escape pod and climbed out. He found himself in the ice and noticed nothing is around but snow, ice and coldness. After wandering, he was spotted and chased by a monster. Another, bigger monster ate that one and Kirk was chased again. Kirk fled into a cave, and was almost eaten, but was saved by a time-lost Ambassador Spock. Spock explained Nero's story to him and mentioned that Kirk should be the Captain of the Enterprise. Spock mind melded with Kirk to help him explain, leaving Kirk heavily emotional for a short time. Spock advised Kirk to bring up an emotional reaction from the alternate Spock, in order to take control, and become the Captain of the Enterprise. Kirk and Spock travel to an outpost on the icy planet, and found a man named , who Spock recognized from his own timeline. Scotty and Kirk beamed aboard the Enterprise, and were eventually captured by security. Taking Control With the advice of Ambassador Spock, Kirk provoked the alternate version to attack him by mentioning the death of his mother and the annihilation of his planet. Spock violently attacked Kirk, and though Kirk tried to defend himself, Spock got the upper hand and began strangling him. Spock's father stopped him from killing Kirk. Spock resigned command and after McCoy mentioned the lack of a Captain and no replacement, Kirk stepped up, and took command, after the urging of the elder Spock earlier. Kirk then decided either "...we're going down...or they are." about the Narada. Spock demanded that he would go to the Narada to stop Nero, and Kirk agreed, but also stated that he would go too. Spock told Kirk that he could try to stop him with regulations, but Kirk would only just ignore it. The Wrath of Nero Kirk and Spock beamed aboard Nero's ship. However, instead of beaming in with the element of surprise, they were beamed into the middle of many of Nero's men. Kirk and Spock drew their phasers and a gun fight ensued, with Nero's men being killed. Kirk and Spock decided to split up, with Spock diverting Nero away from Earth and Kirk going to find Pike. Kirk found Nero and aimed his phaser at him. Ayel smacked Kirk across the face, stopping him, and a fight ensued. Nero nearly killed Kirk but when he heard about Spock's diversion, he left to stop him; leaving Ayel to fight Kirk. Nero jumped from ledge to ledge and Kirk, avoiding Ayel quickly jumped after him, but slid and hung onto the ledge. Ayel jumped after Kirk and picked him up by the neck, but Kirk grabbed his gun and shot him in the chest, killing him. Kirk found Pike, and was beamed off of the Narada, back to the Enterprise. After hailing Nero on the viewscreen, Kirk and Spock turned and discussed the options between themselves. Spock wasn't lenient and wanted Nero destroyed, though Kirk wanted to give him a chance to survive. Kirk decided that he would give Nero and his remaining crew a chance to beam to the Enterprise and surrender. After Nero strongly declined, Kirk easily decided to have all weapons fired and Nero was killed in the destruction of the Narada. Escaping the Black Hole The Enterprise suddenly caught itself in the middle of a black hole, due to the red matter onboard the destroyed Narada. Their attempts to escape at warp speed failed. After Scotty put extra effort in escaping, they finally succeed. Captain of the USS Enterprise Due to the promotion of Admiral Pike, Kirk was appointed as Pike's relief by Admiral Richard Barnett. In his captain's uniform, Kirk then took command of the the bridge of the Enterprise, telling McCoy to "buckle up" as he sat in the Captain's chair. Spock arrived and requested appointment as Kirk's first officer, and Kirk agreed. Relationships Spock Kirk initially had a largely antagonistic relationship with , due to friction between them first at Starfleet Academy when Kirk cheated on a test Spock had designed and then later when the disparate pair worked side by side on the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]]. However, Kirk's attitude to Spock softened after an encounter with an older version of Spock from an alternate future, who assured him that the two had been good friends in his timeline. Leonard McCoy Kirk and met on a transport shuttle to Starfleet Academy, when the pair found themselves in adjacent seats. The two remained good friends throughout their time together at the Academy. When the time came for graduating cadets to be assigned to ships, McCoy helped to smuggle Kirk aboard the Enterprise. Nyota Uhura Kirk first encountered at a bar in 2255 where he flirted with her, angering some other patrons of the bar. He met her again whilst the two studied at Starfleet academy, although she prefered to keep a distance from him - not even ever telling him her first name - as she saw him as brash and uncouth. The pair ended up working together aboard the Enterprise. Gaila Kirk had a sexual encounter with Gaila whilst the two were studying at Starfleet Academy. Hikaru Sulu Kirk seems to have been surprised at Hikaru Sulu`s special training in close-hand combat, specializing in fencing. Memorable Quotes The wit and wisdom of Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting Captain. I know you are all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down...or they are. Kirk out. ( ) "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony, than accept assistance from you." "You got it. Arm phasers, fire everything we've got." : - Kirk's response to Nero after suggesting Nero to surrender peacefully. ( ) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet captains Kirk, James T. (alternate reality) Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)